Interview Time!
by HigherSpectrum
Summary: I interview a bunch of Batman Beyond villains(and Terry) and strange things happen. I am really really hyper or really really high. Choose wisely. Choose poorly and you shrivel up and die. All characters are OOC. Please R/R…


Interview Time!  
  
Written by HigherSpectrum  
  
Summary: I interview a bunch of Batman Beyond villains(and Terry) and strange things happen. I am really really hyper or really really high. Choose wisely. Choose poorly and you shrivel up and die. All characters are OOC. Please R/R…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me. So there. Hint: Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
ME: Hallo Terry, Ira and audience! Welcome to the DK talk show! With your host: me!  
  
Clapping  
  
IRA: Hey, it's Spellbinder.  
  
ME: Whatever, Pagemaster.  
  
Laughing  
  
IRA: SPELLBINDER!  
  
Me: Sure, okay Terry, why don't you like Mr. Shinebrighter?  
  
IRA: *glares*  
  
TERRY: Well, he messed up a bunch of people with VR and illusions….  
  
IRA: NOT TRUE!  
  
TERRY: *looks at Ira*  
  
IRA: Alight, fine, I did, okay? They were only for fun….  
  
ME: Okay, Sidewinder how could you have fun messing people up?  
  
IRA: It was fun, okay? AND IT'S SPELLBINDER!  
  
ME: Calm down. Okay Terry, how did you feel when you were accused of killing someone because of Fruit-Roll-up? Just kidding! I mean ShareFighter.  
  
IRA: I give up…  
  
TERRY: I felt all mad, and stuff. You know Batman never kills….  
  
IRA: Well in Ms. Gordon's original sight, you did.  
  
TERRY: Yeah, SightFinder.  
  
IRA: Not you too! GRRRRRR! *Spontaneously combusts*  
  
Gasps and Yells  
  
ME: LOOK! Red and Black! Just like his costume!  
  
TERRY: Wow, that was strange.  
  
ME: Next special guest: Melanie Walker! AKA Ten!  
  
Gagging sounds  
  
MEL: *Walks onto stage, avoiding pieces of Ira Author's Note: EWWWWWWWWWWW!*  
  
TERRY: Hi.  
  
MEL: Hi.  
  
ME: OOOOOHHH, that was WRONG!  
  
TERRY: What?!  
  
ME: That look you gave eachother! Wrong!  
  
MEL: You're just jealous.  
  
ME: Cha, right.  
  
MEL: YOU ARE TOO! *tackles me*  
  
ME: GET HER OFF! EVIIIIIIIIL!  
  
TERRY: *wrestles Melanie off me* Be nice you two.  
  
ME: Security! Get this freak outta here!  
  
SECURITY GUARD: *Grabs Melanie and drags her off the stage*  
  
TERRY: OOOOOOkay.  
  
ME: Hmmm, I didn't even ask her any questions! Ah well! Our next guest is: Inque!  
  
Booing  
  
INQUE: *Slides onto the stage in liquid form, slips into the chair and takes human form*  
  
TERRY: Oh great, THIS wacko.  
  
ME: Yes, this wacko!  
  
INQUE: Why am I here? I want to leave!  
  
ME: *takes out water squirt bottle*  
  
INQUE: *shrinks away*  
  
ME: You're just like a cat- one spray of water and your freaked.  
  
TERRY: She's already a freak.  
  
Laughing  
  
INQUE: *freaky inque glare*  
  
ME: OKAY! Inque, why did you kidnap Terry?  
  
INQUE: Because I wanted to see the old guy he kept talking to.  
  
ME: uh…. *looks away with strange grin on her face*  
  
INQUE: Your gross!  
  
Ews and yucks  
  
TERRY: We know already.  
  
ME: Okay, why'd you hurt that poor guy who wanted to be like you! You knew what he meant!  
  
INQUE: I'm EVIL, okay? Why do you think?  
  
TERRY: That's not very nice.  
  
INQUE: You wanna come over here and say that, Batboy?  
  
ME: *Squirts water at inque* Bad girl, very bad girl!  
  
INQUE: AHHHH! Hey!  
  
TERRY: You are so pathetic.  
  
INQUE: AM NOT!  
  
ME: SHUT UP! Inque, do you have anything more to say?  
  
INQUE: Yeah, bats should DIE! *Enlongates arm and wacks Terry*  
  
TERRY: Ow!  
  
ME: *Pulls chain that dumps lots of water on Inque* Now there are two super villains all over the floor!  
  
TERRY: *Looks oddly at the Spellbinder and Inque soup on the floor*  
  
ME: And now for our final guest! BLIGHT!  
  
BLIGHT: *Walks in as his glowing self without any fake skin.*  
  
ME: Hit the lights!  
  
TERRY: Woah, glow-in-the-dark!  
  
ME: Looks like Blight is our very own night lite!  
  
BLIGHT: You little brat…  
  
ME: OKAY you can leave now.  
  
BLIGHT: What?!  
  
ME: I only wanted to see you glow in the dark, so bye bye!  
  
BLIGHT: That's not fa… *suddenly we can't see the glowing person anymore*  
  
TERRY: What just happened?  
  
ME: Turn the lights back on. *Blight is gone* See? Magic trick!  
  
TERRY: Woah. Anyway, what happeneds now?  
  
ME: We go and find a dark room…  
  
TERRY: Uhhhh…..  
  
ME: And look for Blight!  
  
TERRY: *relieved sigh*  
  
ME: That's all the time we have for today with! G-bye everyone!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Strange and demented fic? YEP! Okay, now it's your turn to click the strange and demented button just below and review! Please? Okay, all flames will be used to burn up the imaginary voices in my head. 


End file.
